Storybook Ending
by jellybean96
Summary: "...And they lived happily ever after."


**Hey babes! Got a new story here. First time writing for the Timeless/Lyatt fandom, but I've been hit with so many feelings recently for these two that I couldn't resist writing a short little one-shot here.**

 **This was pretty fun to write so I hope you all like reading it as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"...And then the brave, beautiful Princess swooped in at the very last second and knocked out the evil Witch so that she could save the handsome Knight and the noble Count. As well as all of the very important people that were going to be hurt by the Witch if the Princess didn't knock her out. They were thanked by the people with a big feast before they climbed into their magic chariot and were whisked away to await their next adventure."

Wyatt takes a deep breath in, shifting a little on the small bed, a bed that's clearly meant for a child, not a child and a grown man. Oh, the things he willingly does for the people he loves.

"Alright, time to go to sleep," he tells the young girl lying next to him.

"I'm not sleepy."

The edge of his lips quirk at the small yawn that escapes the tiny brunette. She is so like her mother.

"Nice try, sweetheart. But your yawn just gave you away."

"One more story? Please?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. One story each night, you know that. Now go to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow. It's not everyday you turn six. You want to be well rested for your party so you can play with all your friends, right?"

She shrugs. "I guess." Another yawn escapes her and Wyatt fights back a chuckle.

He drops a kiss to the top of the little girl's head. "Goodnight, Amy. I'll see you in the morning."

He stands from the bed, taking a moment to stretch out his joints and then begins walking to the bedroom door.

"Daddy?"

He stops and looks over his shoulder. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Did the story really happen? Theo said all stories are made up and never really happened ever."

He breathes in deeply and turns around fully, crossing back to the bed and sitting on the end of it. "Some stories come from some little kernel of truth," he tells his daughter. "Not every single story, some are definitely made up. But some stories have some little bit of truth in them. Whether it's a person, a place, an idea that never actually happened, or morals that people have."

"Really?"

He nods. "Really. And if that's the case, then maybe some tiny part of our bedtime story really did happen somewhere in the world."

"Maybe mommy knows. She knows everything that ever happened ever."

"Well, I don't think I know _everything_."

"Mommy!"

Wyatt looks over his shoulder to see his wife standing in the doorway to their daughter's room, her arms crossed casually over her chest and a small smile playing at her lips.

"Someone's supposed to be asleep already," she says with playfully narrowed eyes, stepping into the room and approaching the bed.

"Daddy was telling me a story. It was the Knight and the Princess and the Count and they saved all the nice people from the evil Witch again."

"Yeah, Luce, it was storytime," Wyatt echoes his daughter, flashing his wife a cheeky grin.

"I see," Lucy says with a slow nod, sitting down next to him on the bed, automatically leaning back against him. "And was it a good story?"

Amy nods. "Yeah. Daddy always tells good stories." She frowns and shakes her head. "But I don't like the evil witch, she's mean."

"The meanest," Wyatt agrees, his mind flashing back to the red-headed woman who inspired the evil witch character in all his bedtime stories for his daughter.

Lucy laughs quietly, leaning further into her husband as she remembers all the exciting adventures they used to have. "But the Princess and the Knight and the Count always save the day, right?"

"Yeah. 'Cause they're the heroes. And heroes save the day."

Wyatt nods. "Yes they do."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Did daddy's story really happen? You know 'cause you're super smart and you know everything ever."

"Thanks for the praise, Ames," Lucy says with a smile. "But as for daddy's story, I'm sure there were plenty of Knights and Princesses and Counts who helped save nice people from evil Witches all the time all over the world."

Amy tilts her head, her tiny brows furrowing together. "Okay." She lets out another yawn and slowly sinks down further into her bed.

Lucy smiles knowingly and stands from the bed, walking around it until she's standing near her daughter's head. She pulls the blanket up around the little girl and drops a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I love you, my sweet angel."

"Love you too, mommy." She reaches up and pats lazily at Lucy's slightly protruding pregnant belly. "Love you too, baby." Her eyes start to droop closed and then her head is lolling to the side as her breathing starts to even out.

Standing up straight again, Lucy turns and walks toward the door, joining her husband in the hallway after shutting off the light and closing the door.

"How are you feeling?"

Lucy laughs quietly and nods. "It still sucks." She steps into his open arms and leans against him, his arms wrapping around her middle and his chin resting on top of her head. "Though it is better than traveling throughout all of time to stop a massive terrorist group that my family was actually involved in from trying to take over the world by changing key moments in history."

"Anything is better than that," he says with an amused smile. "And didn't you say that when you were pregnant with Amy, too?"

"Yeah, well." She shrugs against him.

The two just stand there for a moment, swaying back and forth in the hallway with their arms wrapped around each other, listening to their daughters' light snoring coming through the door next to them.

"Is everything ready for the party tomorrow?" he asks her after a minute.

Lucy nods. "Yeah. Rufus and Jiya are coming by early to help set up. Then everyone else should be getting here around four." She leans back and looks up at him. "You still good to man the grill?"

He nods. "I am." He sighs. "I just can't believe she's already turning six. _Six_ , Lucy. I swear just yesterday she was learning how to walk and now she's turning six."

She laughs quietly. "I know how old she is, Wyatt. I'm the one that give birth to her."

"Sorry, yeah, I know. I just...have I mentioned before how much I hate time? Traveling through it so much has kind of messed me up a little. Sometimes it's hard to keep the days straight."

"It's messed us all up in that sense," she reminds him. "So all we can really do is treasure the moments we have together without wasting too many of them."

Wyatt lets a small smirk grow on his lips. "So then does that mean I can take my beautiful, amazing wife upstairs and treasure the next few moments I have with her before she gets too tired to move and falls asleep?"

"I think she would most definitely say that that's an excellent idea." She rises on her toes a bit more to ghost her lips over his.

Her smile widens as she closes the minuscule space between them, her fingers threading themselves up into his short locks, bringing a groan from the back of Wyatt's throat.

Kissing her deeper, he gently pushes her back against the wall near them, one of his hands cupping the back of her neck to bring her closer, the other resting on her hip.

Her smile turning into a smirk, Lucy manages to pull away from her husband's lips and easily slip out of his grasp, taking a few steps away from him.

"Where are you...?" Wyatt watches his wife with swollen lips and half lidded eyes as she slowly backs away.

"Bedroom's this way, soldier," she says, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder to the staircase.

He gives a small nod of his head with a slight curve to his mouth. "After you, ma'am."

Lucy grins at him before turning and moving up the stairs as quick as she's able.

Wyatt waits a moment, glancing back at his daughters' bedroom door before turning to follow after his wife.

"...And once the Knight and the Princess were finished on their traveling adventures, they were blessed with two beautiful children and they lived happily ever after."

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Not sure if I'll write more for this fandom, we'll see what happens. :)**

 **Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
